


Flight Suit

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: A Man in Uniform [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really likes Rodney's reactions to his uniforms, so he decides to show off his flight suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2007.

It had been a rough couple of weeks, even by Pegasus Galaxy standards, so once things quieted down, John Sheppard knew exactly what was needed. He’d been planning this since his and Rodney’s last leave on Earth, and this was the first chance he’d had to put his plan into action.

John checked with Radek, making sure no one would be doing any work on the jumpers that day by the simple expedient of telling Zelenka that he was going to make sure Rodney relaxed and left everyone alone for a few hours, something that led to a prayerful exclamation in Czech.

After a long, relaxing shower, John dried off and dressed in his old flight suit, which he’d picked up from storage during their leave one afternoon when Rodney was locked in a lab with Sam Carter. That taken care of, he headed down to the jumper bay, managing to avoid running into anyone else and having to explain his attire.

Inside the jumper, he pulled off his boots and socks, leaving himself barefoot and wearing nothing but the flight suit, then called Rodney on a private channel while sprawling in one of the seats, facing the jumper’s hatch.

"Hey, Rodney, can you come meet me in the jumper bay? I need you."

"For what?" came the acerbic retort over the channel. "I’m a little busy at the moment."

"Take a break," John replied succinctly. "I’m waiting for you in Jumper One." He cut the connection to prevent Rodney from arguing.

"You know, some of us do have work to do," Rodney grumbled as he walked up the ramp and into the shuttle, blinking at the dimmer light there. "So what did you ne..." His voice drained away to nothing as he stood there, staring at John lounging in the pilot’s seat.

John smirked. "I said I needed you, not that I needed you for any work." He raised his hips very slightly, throwing his groin into relief.

"You’re wearing... Where did you get that?" Rodney’s voice was hoarse and breathy as he continued to stare at John.

"From the Air Force, of course." John smiled quickly. "And I got it out of storage during our last leave."

Rodney nodded, his gaze still fixed on what John was wearing. "It’s got a lot of zippers," he finally murmured. "Long zippers."

"Yup." John braced one bare foot on the floor, bending his knee and letting his leg swing outward, his eyes intent on Rodney’s face. "And they all work too." Behind Rodney the hatch closed, and at the same time the ship’s cloak activated, so even if anyone came into the jumper bay, they wouldn’t be able to see what was happening inside the ship.

Rodney swallowed hard and took a step forward. "All of them?"

"Yup. Wanna try ‘em?"

Rodney’s answer was a whimper as he stumbled forward and dropped to his knees between John’s legs, running his hands up the strong thighs and torso, pausing at one of the smaller zippers and pulling it open. John groaned softly, his fingers combing restlessly through Rodney’s fine hair as he watched the other man through eyes gone dark with arousal.

A soft purr of pleasure escaped Rodney’s throat, and he nuzzled John’s thigh before reaching up to undo another zipper, this one on his arm.

"I feel like a Christmas present being unwrapped," John said, amusement and arousal warring for supremacy in his voice.

"You look like one too." As he spoke, Rodney worked at each of the small zippers, leaving the long one that held the suit closed from neck to mid-thigh for last.

"Damn, I should have stuck a bow on myself," John chuckled huskily, watching Rodney slowly bare him.

"Nah, I like you this way," Rodney murmured, glancing up at John and grinning before beginning to work on the longest zipper—starting at the bottom.

"I had a feeling you might," John admitted, squirming in his seat now as his own arousal grew.

"Yes, yes, feed my fixations," Rodney murmured, groaning as the zipper slid up and bared John’s thigh. He leaned in and licked at the exposed flesh, savoring the tiny patch of skin.

"Whenever I can," John assured him, one hand tugging Rodney’s shirt free of his pants.

"No wonder I love you."

"Whoever said the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach was off by a few inches."

"Must have been some woman," Rodney sighed, inching the zipper upwards, his tongue following the trail, swabbing over each newly exposed inch of flesh.

"Good thing we like men better," John said, somewhat incoherently, but he was paying more attention to what Rodney was doing than what they were saying.

Rodney only nodded and inched the zipper upward, now nipping at the exposed flesh of John’s inner thigh and making John groan and sink lower in the seat, his eyes falling half shut.

"I like this uniform," Rodney murmured, finally baring John’s inner thigh and nibbling again at the tender skin there.

"I’m shocked," John replied, trying for a wry tone but too breathless to carry it off.

"Ha ha," Rodney muttered before humming as he bared John’s groin and nuzzled his balls.

"God, Rodney," John groaned, his hips jerking.

"Exactly," Rodney whispered, licking the warm globes.

"I fucking love your kinks."

Rodney grinned at that and sucked one of John’s balls into his mouth as he slid a hand inside the zipper opening to stroke his erection, making John moan and squirm. That reaction goaded Rodney on, and he rubbed his thumb over the head of John’s cock, the droplets of precome making it slippery.

"God, suck me," John groaned, and Rodney dove in to do just that, taking John in to the base and swallowing. John yelled and grabbed the sides of his seat to try to keep himself from thrusting forward and choking Rodney, an incoherent stream of pleas and curses falling from his lips. His eyes were heavy lidded and dark with passion, but he fought to keep them open so he could watch Rodney’s dark head bobbing at his groin, the wet base of his cock appearing briefly as Rodney rose only to disappear as Rodney swallowed him down again, and all the while, Rodney stroked him, his hand moving from bare flesh to the tough nylon of the flight suit as if he wasn’t sure which he liked touching more.

"Gonna come if you keep that up," John rasped out.

Rodney shrugged a shoulder, indicating he didn’t care.

"Then you can fuck me," John panted, his fingers releasing their grip on the seat to comb through Rodney’s hair, and Rodney sucked harder, obviously liking that idea. "Oh Jesus fuck, Rodney!" John arched up and came, Rodney swallowing him down and continuing to lick and suck at his cock as it softened until John whimpered softly and flinched away, overly sensitive.

"Want you in me," he rasped.

Rodney leaned back on his knees, his face flushed as he stared up at John. "Bend over the console," he murmured.

John groaned his approval and wobbled to his feet to move over to the console. He started to bend over, then paused long enough to push his flight suit off his shoulders, letting it fall around his calves. That taken care of, he leaned over and braced his hands on the console, his legs spread and his back arched.

"You _did_ bring lube, didn’t you?" Rodney asked, running a hand up John’s back as he stepped closer.

"In my pocket," John said breathlessly, nodding toward the flight suit puddled around his feet.

Rodney bent down to retrieve the tube, giving in and nipping at John’s ass as it got within range.

John jumped a little and chuckled. "Fuck it; don’t eat it."

"You mean I can’t do both?"

"Oh, well, carry on then."

"Thank you for that permission, Colonel," Rodney chuckled, biting the other cheek as he grabbed the lube, slicked up his fingers, and pressed them inside.

John laughed and moaned at the same time, his head falling forward as he concentrated on the sensations of Rodney pushing into him, and Rodney grinned, stroking the gel over his own cock and pulling his fingers back so that he could sink into John’s ass, moaning at the tight grip.

"Rodney," John groaned, clenching down on him to hold Rodney deep inside himself.

"God, John, not going to last," Rodney gasped, thrusting forward to begin a stuttering rhythm as he held on to John’s hips.

"So fuck me hard and come in me," John replied, pushing back to meet each thrust, both the words and the actions making Rodney moan and pound into him harder until he gave a garbled shout and came. John made a soft sound of satisfaction and pressed back against Rodney, keeping them pressed together to hold Rodney inside him as long as possible.

"I should be embarrassed at how easily you’re able to push my buttons," Rodney muttered against his shoulder.

"Why? Just looking at you gets me going. This just makes us even," John replied, turning his head in search of a kiss.

"So, you going to tell me which one’s next or keep me guessing?"

John grinned. "I like your reaction to surprises."

"So you’re going to keep me guessing." Rodney straightened up, groaning and rubbing his back as he did.

"You really are a genius."

"Sarcasm, Colonel?"

"Nope, a statement of fact," John assured him, turning to face Rodney and draw him into a hug.

"Good," Rodney smiled, hugging him back before releasing him so they could both get dressed again. "You know," he mused, watching John zip up the flight suit, "I did miss a few zippers there..."

"I’m happy to give you a second chance back in our room."

"That sounds like an excellent plan, and I could stop and get us something to eat as well."

"Stuff that doesn’t need to be eaten right away," John suggested, waggling an eyebrow as he laced up his boots.

"That works for me as well." Rodney gave them both a quick once-over and nodded. "So, I’ll see you back at our rooms."

"And you can play with my zippers again." John gave a quick kiss before heading out, whistling, Rodney watching him for a moment then hustling off toward the mess.

Back in their room, John headed out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, facing out over the ocean as he waited for Rodney.

"Food’s here and so am I," Rodney called as he came in.

"I’m out on the balcony," John called back, looking over his shoulder.

"Watching the sunset?" Rodney asked, setting the tray on a desk and coming out to join him.

"It was something to do while I waited for you." John straightened up and slid an arm around Rodney’s shoulders, drawing him closer.

"It is pretty," Rodney allowed, leaning against him, an arm going around his waist.

"So let’s just enjoy it for a while."

"I like that idea; enjoy the sunset then enjoy each other," Rodney smiled.

END


End file.
